Dream Eater
by Natalia Natale
Summary: Sam and Dean may be separated, but it still doesn't mean supernatural entities will rest...updated to Chapter 8 Read and review!
1. The Fog

**Dream Eater**

Summary: Set after 'Bring on the Banshee'.

------

**Chapter One**

**Interstate Highway 87, New York, February 2007**

_The entire setting was foggy. He couldn't see a thing, even when he raised a hand up to his face. The fog was incredibly thick._

_He looked around, seeing nothing but fog. It confused him. This wasn't like the many other dreams he had dreamt. What was going on? Why was he here?_

_Something moved behind him. A low rustle, usually the average person wouldn't hear it._

_But he wasn't an average person. He was a hunter. He felt his heart skip a beat when he learned the rustle came from right behind him, about a few inches away._

_He quickly turned but saw nothing. Now he was scared._

_"Hey..."_

_He turned again. Nothing._

_"Why...?"_

_"What?" he heard himself ask. That voice, it sounded so familiar...something wasn't right._

_"...didn't you...tell...?"_

_"WHAT?!" he yelled._

_"...You...didn't..."_

_"**It's your fault.**"_

_His eyes widened._

_Something appeared in front of him._

_Before he could get a look, something happened. He felt himself being yanked from--_

------

"Sam!"

Sam Winchester snapped awake, somewhat aware that someone's hand was on his shoulder. Slowly, he turned from the driver's seat of the Impala, which was pulled over by a gas station. Beside him in the passenger's seat was Sarah Blake, who had apparently just woken up herself.

Her eyes looked worried, "Sam, you were shaking. Did you have a nightmare?"

Sam paused, then looked out the window. Raindrops danced upon the glass, and the window wipers up front didn't do much for the heavy rain. Sam hid his troubled mood as he muttered,

"I don't know, Sarah. I just don't know..."

------

**Salem, Massachusetts, same time**

Jade Carrigan walked down the hallway of the boarding house as quietly as she could, holding a steaming cup of chamomille tea. She was in her pajamas, a simple black t-shirt with the words 'Witchy Woman' embroidered on the front, and black pajama shorts which you didn't see, due to the black robe she wore around her.

As she traveled to her room, she passed Dean Winchester's room. The door was open a crack, so Jade couldn't help but stop and peek.

He was asleep on his back in his bed, Jade wasn't sure if he was barechested or not. She shook her head quickly, tuning out _those _thoughts. She walked into her room and quietly closed the door behind her, placing her cup of tea on the nightstand.

Jade laid down in her bed, then, when she was comfortable, grabbed her cup and took a sip. She nodded. Just the right amount of sugar was in her tea. Earlier she had asked Dean if he wanted some, but he declined.

"Nah, I don't want chick's tea."

"Fine," she had replied, shrugging, "but it's good stuff."

So she made only one cup, and now she was back in her room, trying to ignore the fact her bed was big enough for two. She drank her tea until she was done, and got up once again to place the cup in the sink downstairs.

Jade once again passed Dean's room, and this time she didn't look.

Which was why she was caught by surprise when she felt someone grab her arm.

Jade whirled around, "Sheesh, Dean, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

Just as she met his eyes, she quickly looked away, feeling her face turn hot and her ears burn. He wasn't barechested (dammit--no...she meant thank Wicca), but he was wearing a black t-shirt and black shorts.

"I would've tried to resuscitate you the best I could," Dean grinned.

"Shut up," Jade snapped, snatching her arm out of his grasp. She began her trek downstairs, cup in hand.

Unfortunately, Dean decided to follow her and annoy her, "Hey, where you going?"

"Don't get your boxers in a bunch, I'm putting this cup in the sink," Jade turned on the light and began washing the cup.

Through the sound of running water she heard Dean mutter, "Suit yourself..."

Jade instantly turned off the sink, turned to face him, and placed both hands on her hips as she raised an eyebrow, "And what is that supposed to mean, Mr. Winchester?"

"Come on, we've been here for a whole day already," Dean whined.

Jade frowned, and headed out of the kitchen, turning off the light. She knew what he meant.

"What? What did I say now?" Dean followed again.

"Nothing. You didn't do anything. Goodnight, Dean," snapped Jade as she stormed into her room and locked the door. She sighed as she heard him leave. If she gave in to temptation...no, she couldn't let that happen. He was a guy...who just didn't settle. Dean just wasn't that kind of guy. She wasn't going to do something she might regret later.

Jade sighed, laid down, and shut off her bedroom light.


	2. The Mind is A Terrible Thing

**Chapter Two**

For once, Sam really wanted to get Sarah home. He really did. But apparently Mother Nature wasn't on his side today.

Another terribly rainy day caused the two to be stuck at a random run-down motel. Sarah sat on her bed while Sam sat on his, staring out the window and thinking about the weird dream he had. What was with the fog? He was still trying to figure it out, even though he dreamt it two days before.

"Sam?"

Sam turned, "What?" he asked Sarah.

"I just...asked if you were okay." she said.

Sam, as he did the past two times when she asked, nodded, "Sure. I'm fine."

Sarah rolled her eyes and finally cut to the chase, "No, you're not."

Sam seemed a little surprised. Part of him still couldn't keep up with Sarah's hasty nature, "Of--of course I--!"

"Quit it, Sam," Sarah sighed in exasperation, "you've been acting weird during these past few days, and I'd like to know what's going on in that little head of yours."

Sam shrugged, "Nothing...seriously, just...just a dream."

Sarah raised an eyebrow, "But...it's not a normal dream, am I right?" she asked knowingly.

Sam couldn't help but grin. Sarah seemed to know everything about him, "Yeah, you're right." he said.

"Have you called Dean? I'm sure maybe...he can help," Sarah remarked.

"No."

"Why?"

Sam paused.

"You think he's busy."

Sam nodded.

Sarah cleared her throat and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around one knee while her other leg dangled over the bed, "So, what happened in the dream? What was so weird about it?"

Sam didn't really know where to begin, "Well...uh...it starts when...I'm in this fog, and then something moved behind me, and then I heard a voice. Talking to me."

"What did the voice say?"

Sam lied, "I forgot."

Sarah believed him as she sighed, "Okay..."

Her pause gave it away. Sam raised an eyebrow, "You...had the same dream?"

Sarah nodded, not looking at him, "Last night, only I...managed to see who was talking to me."

Sam leaned forward in interest, "Who was it?" he asked.

Sarah bit her lower lip, as if hesitating. Then, she looked straight at Sam and answered,

"It was you."

"Huh, me?" Sam inquired, "What...what did I say?"

"You said..." Sarah averted her gaze once again. Apparently she was uncomfortable talking about it.

"Sarah...I have to know." Sam said softly, "maybe...these dreams are supernatural."

Sarah took a deep, shuddering breath, then replied,

"You said..."

Sam waited patiently for her to answer, and he spoke after a long pause, "Sarah, if you don't want to say it, then it's okay--!"

"No," Sarah cut him off, "I have...to say it, otherwise I'm gonna let it eat me up inside." she took another breath, "You said that I meant nothing to you and that I was just...a rebound. Just something to get your mind off..." she trailed.

"Off what?" Sam asked.

"...I don't know," Sarah said honestly, "...I woke up shortly after."

Then again, Sam did notice that after the night before, when she had woken up, Sarah herself had been distant. It must've bothered her greatly to have affected her that way.

"I know, I know, you're probably thinking it's just a dream, and that I'm overreacting, but--it was so vivid, and...and you--I just...felt it. I felt like...I was crushed. Stupid, that's probably what you're thinking, but--oh, God, I'm rambling, I--!" Sarah was cut off by Sam.

"It's okay," Sam stopped Sarah from her rambling, "I don't think you're overreacting."

Sarah shook her head while smiling a half-smile, "You're just saying that so I don't feel like an idiot."

"I'm not just saying it," Sam replied softly, placing a firm hand on her shoulder, "I...had those types of dreams once. They were pretty bad, too. I dunno, maybe..." he trailed, then changed the subject, "...you know what, the rain's stopped. How about I get us something to drink?"

Sarah nodded, "Sure, Sam. Thanks."

As Sam left, Sarah finally looked at the now closed apartment door.

_Am I just a rebound?_

------

_The sound of a baby wailing made him shut off the TV. Once the TV was off, he heard the baby's wails even louder than before._

_He looked around. Something wasn't right here. He had a strange sense of deja vu here. Slowly, he walked until he was at the doorway, facing the stairs._

_"Sam?" Dean called out, resting a hand on the doorway._

_No one answered._

_Dean tried another name,_

_"Jade?"_

_No answer. This time, Dean got a terrible feeling._

_Panic flowed through him as he ran up the stairs to the second floor, towards the baby's crying. Once he was in front of the closed door he opened the door and practically leapt into the room._

_The first thing he saw was a simple crib, containing a crying baby. Nothing else was in sight._

_Dean frowned as he walked towards the crib. He looked downwards to see a tiny, bald baby with big green eyes and a pacifier in her mouth. She was wearing pink. Dean knew this baby was a girl. Come on, what baby boy wore pink?_

_Just as soon as the baby made eye contact with him, she stopped crying. Dean had to admit, she was a cute kid._

_Something dropped on the baby's forehead._

_Dean gently rubbed it off her and examined the red liquid on his index finger._

_It was blood._

_Dean looked back at the baby and saw a few more drops fall onto her innocent form._

_Common sense shot him in the head._

_Dean knew this moment._

_Slowly, he looked up._

_There, on the ceiling, just like Jessica and their mother before her, was--_

------

Dean abruptly sat up, literally jumping out of his sleep. He was breathing heavily and drenched in cold sweat. He stared at the clock, and kicked the blankets off him as he ran out of his room and hurried towards Jade's room.

"Jade?!" he yelled, flinging her door open to find her room empty.

"Hey!" Dean flung open the bathroom door to find it empty.

"Jade!!!" Dean checked the attic.

"Where the hell are you?!" Dean ran downstairs into the kitchen. He skidded to a stop upon seeing Jade cooking lunch.

She turned, a piece of bacon in her mouth. She appeared curious, "Hm? Dean? What's up?" she asked, her mouth full.

Relief swept over Dean. He sighed, "Good..."

"Eh?" Jade swallowed the bacon and licked her fingers, "What's good?"

Dean shook his head and quickly changed the subject, "Uh, so, what's for lunch?"

"Scrambled eggs and bacon." Jade turned and began scrambling the egg in the frying pan with her spatula.

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Isn't that breakfast?"

"Nah, in the Carrigan boarding house, breakfast is a bowl of Frosted Flakes and a glass of chocolate milk." Jade served Dean a plate as he sat down.

"They're grrrreat," Dean said sarcastically, grinning.

Jade rolled her eyes, but her expression grew worried upon seeing Dean soaked with sweat, "Dean, you okay?" she placed a hand on his forehead, "You're not feverish...actually, you're freezing, what's the matter?"

Dean looked up, still grinning, "You gonna go all Operation on me?" he asked.

Jade rolled her eyes again, "No," she snapped, "but seriously, what happened?"

"Cold shower," Dean said quickly, his mouth full with bacon, "by the way," he spoke with his mouth full, "bacon's awesome." he grinned again.

Just at that instant, both Dean's and Jade's cell phones rang. Jade went into the living room just as Dean picked up, "What's up?" he asked without even looking to see who it was.

"Dude, I gotta talk to you," said Sam on the other line.

"What, you need advice on how to get in the mood?" Dean teased.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Sam said sarcastically, "but no. Uh...I didn't catch you at a rather bad time, did I?"

"No." Dean said, "So what's going on?"

"Both Sarah and I...we had the same dream."

"Ah, it happens," Dean grinned, "when two people want the same thing, their subconscious mind catches up to them."

"Dude, this is different," Sam said, "when I dreamt this--dream, I heard a girl's voice. When Sarah dreamt it, I was the one talking...and saying she was nothing to me and that she was just a rebound."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Sounds like paranoia to me. You sure she didn't catch you with other girls at a bar somewhere?"

"_No_," Sam snapped, "but anyway, I heard the voice, and like I said before, it was a girl, and she said..." he trailed. Before Dean could react, Sam quickly changed the subject, "You haven't had any dreams, have you?"

Dean paused, but for too long.

"You have, haven't you?"

Dean didn't answer.

"Dude?"

Dean finally replied, "Yeah," he said seriously, "I dunno about Jade, though."

"What happened in your dream?" Sam asked.

Dean decided to be as vague as possible,

"Someone was...killed in my dream." he muttered.

"Who?" Sam inquired, "Me?"

"Hell no," Dean retorted, "it was...Jade," he said in a low tone.

Sam paused for a moment, then slowly asked, "Dude, seriously?"

"Seriously."

Sam sighed in thought, "All right, this is either some weird coincidence or we're dealing with something here. I'm believing the latter."

"What, we're dealing with Freddy Kreuger?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"No," Sam replied, "but we could be dealing with some kind of...supernatural entity that attacks us in our dreams...when we're the most vulnerable, you know?"

Dean shrugged, "Maybe, but if so, how do we kill it?"

"First, let's try to confirm this. We're not sure, and we should be one hundred percent sure before charging into something that might be a wild goose chase," Sam said, "just ask Jade if she's had any weird dreams lately. And if we dream the same dreams again tonight...then we're dealing with something."

"Maybe it's your conscience." remarked Jade in a low tone in the living room as she talked to Sarah the exact same time Sam was talking to Dean.

Sarah shook her head and spoke, "It was so real, Jade. It was as if it _was_ Sam saying those things." she paused then whispered, "Two days in a row..and get this..Sam says that he's been having weird dreams too."

"About the same thing?" asked Jade

"No. Something else..someone else." Sarah answered "He'll be back any minute, so I can't stay on long."

Jade leaned an ear toward the kitchen, still hearing Dean on the phone. She whispered "Dean is talking to him, so you should be ok."

"He's talking to Dean?" questioned Sarah

"Yeah." Jade began "At the same exact time you called me. Coincidence."

Sarah put her hand to her mouth realizing that Jade and Dean were together in the same house. "Jade, I didn't disturb you two did I? Because I just started rambling on and on and I didn't think.." Sarah began to ramble again.

Jade laughed lightly "We were just eating. That's all." she changed the topic thinking about Dean earlier in the kitchen sweaty and cold. He had said cold shower. But with what Sarah had just told her about her Sam dreaming and...the dream Jade had had last night. Jade wondered if Dean had dreamt of something too.

"Jade? Are you still there? Is Sam still on the phone with Dean?" Sarah inquired

Jade leaned in to listen as Dean exited the kitchen. Jade was wide eyed and spoke quickly "I'm sorry I'm not interested." then she quickly hung up.

Dean walked by and retorted "Too late sweetheart."

Jade rolled her eyes and asked casually, "So, who was on the phone?"

"Sam," Dean said quickly, climbing up the stairs, "his phone went out, I'm gonna head upstairs to see if I can get a better signal."

Jade nodded, "Sure."

As soon as she heard a door close on the second floor, she called Sarah back.

One ring later the native New Yorker answered, "Close call?"

"Definitely," Jade replied the whispered "Too close. Where's Sam?"

"He's still outside." Sarah paused then asked, "You haven't had any weird dreams have you Jade?"

"Dreams?" Jade asked then closed her eyes trying to block out the nightmare she had had earlier in the morning and shook her head reopening them. "No. I don't dream Sarah."

"Oh, I guess its just Sam and I then.." Sarah said, then asked "You don't dream Jade? Everyone dreams.."

Jade answered sharply "I don't."

"Okay..." Sarah heard Sam's footsteps outside the room and she quickly said. "Gotta go."

"Okay. Call me if anything..."Jade replied hanging up the phone. She found herself standing in deep thought. The dream...or rather nightmare, had been so real. It was as if she could touch them...touch the blood that covered them..then she saw her great aunt Sara Browne behind them...and...

She woke up.

In fact, Jade hadn't slept since then. She was too afraid to. Too afraid the dreams would start again. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that the sound of Dean calling her startled her.

"Jade?" he called from upstairs, "Can you come up here for a minute?"

"Alright." she answered and began walking slowly up the stairs, eyeing the pictures on the side of the wall going up. Pictures of her parents at their wedding, pictures of her as a baby...her college graduation picture. Tears formed in her eyes and she stopped to look at it. A hand touched her shoulder. She turned startled. Dean raised an eyebrow in concern. She blinked back the tears as best as she could and asked.

"I'm sorry. Got a little distracted. What's up? Where are you off to?"

"I was wondering if I could borrow your car...I have to go to the library."

"Oh. Sure. The keys are by the door." Jade answered watching Dean go downstairs.

He looked back at her and asked, "Jade, what's up?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." she answered quickly.

Dean nodded and turned to head out the door. Something was wrong and from the way she looked, he knew it had to do with her parents. He hadn't been sure earlier while on the phone with Sam, but from what he just saw, he knew.

Jade had dreamt something too.


	3. Witchy Woman

**Chapter Three**

Sarah hung up the phone just as Sam walked in. "So, did you call Dean?" she asked casually.

Sam paused, then nodded, "Uh, yeah, we're thinking it's another job for us. But first we have to research." he took out his computer and turned it on.

Sarah looked at him as she asked, "Do you have any idea what it is...? That is, if it's something...weird?"

Sam shrugged, "We're not sure, but it's worth a try."

Sarah shrugged as well, "Yeah. So has Dean had any weird dreams, too?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah."

Sarah could tell Sam didn't want to get into any more details, so she wisely kept her mouth shut as she watched him research.

"Do you know what your looking for?" inquired Sarah

"A dream demon." Sam answered monotonously

Sarah peered over his shoulder as he went on Google. "Do you think you'll find it there?"

Sam shook his head, not taking his eyes off the screen, "I don't know Sarah. I just don't know." Sam looked at her briefly and looked back down. "Dean's doing his own research."

----

"Uh a little help here..? Please?" yelled Dean as he entered the house, carrying in 3 very heavy, old and dusty books. He coughed as he walked into the living room. Seems like everything in Salem was dusty...dusty books, dusty old women, dusty everything..except the boarding house and well..Jade. Dean smirked just as Jade walked in from the kitchen.

"What are you smirking about?" she inquired, putting down the mug on a desk.

Dean looked up "Nothing..nothing at all. I uh, have to go through these books and find something." he threw the books down and a dust cloud puffed out and into his face.

Jade shrugged "Suit yourself, I'm going to check my email." she sat down at the desk and opened her laptop.

Dean did a double take. He never knew that was there. He thought it was more dusty old spellbooks. In fact, he didn't think Jade was the I have a laptop type of girl. He sat down and opened the dusty old book. He looked up at Jade typing away on her email. But with all her typing, he could barely focus on the book itself. Finally giving up, he shut the book.

More dust puffed out. He coughed again. He walked behind Jade and peered over her shoulder. She was emailing Carrie at Carrie's Nails. He raised his eyebrow upon seeing her screename.

"WitchyWoman0124?" he asked aloud.

Jade turned and said somewhat defensively "Yes. What's yours? HunterBoy123?"

Dean stammered "I don't have one."

"You don't have a screename?"

"A what?" he asked stuffing his hands in his pocket.

Jade giggled "That's funny." she turned back to the computer and continued typing away.

She stopped again, realizing he was still behind her. "Don't you have your books?" she asked without turning around.

"Uh, I finished reading them..." he trailed then grinned "You know Jade.." he placed both of his hands on each of her shoulders and squeezed "My God, your so tense."

Jade said without turning "Get off Dean."

Dean leaned in towards her ear and said "Why should I? You seem like you need a..massage or maybe a back rub." His right hand moved to the middle of her back and he began to rub it. All the while, Jade was turning redder by the second. "Whaddya say WitchyWoman..0124?"

Jade got up quickly and flew to the side. "Go ahead Dean use the computer."

Dean's eyes widened "But I thought you would help me?"

"Help you with what? You can do this yourself." Jade said, her cheeks finally returning to their natural shade.

"Well I can..and I do..but Sammy, he does most of it." Dean replied

"Well Sam's not here is he?" Jade said

"Nope. That's why I am hoping you could help me."

"Uh, I have stuff to do."

"What stuff? You were just checking your email." Dean said in disbelief

"Well I'm done. And now, I have to do my thing." she replied looking away

"You've gotta give me more than that Jade." he said walking over to her.

Jade shook her head and looked up. "I answer to no one. And most certainly not you." With that, Jade turned on her heel and walked towards the front door.

Dean grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. "Hey what's going on?" his voice softened as he tried to look at her in her eyes.

"Nothing Dean. I just need to go out." she whispered looking up, then pulled away, walking once again to the door and opening it.

Dean blurted out, "You dreamt something too, didn't you?"

Jade stopped dead in her tracks and closed the door. "I don't dream." she said, her back to him.

"Jade, don't give me that bullshit." Dean began "I thought it was only me too. But Sam's dreaming something and so is Sarah. Stop trying to pretend that something didn't happen, when it did."

"I don't dream." she said again, a slight wobble in her voice.

"Jade. If this is anything, I need your help on this. Sam is doing his own research, i'm doing my own. I can't do this alone." Dean said seriously

For a moment Jade said nothing. Dean continued "How bad was it?"

Jade looked at him, tears brimming in her brown eyes. "I saw them Dean. They were dead, but alive. They were talking to me asking me, why I didn't save them? Why I didn't--" Jade breathed nervously and continued "Then I saw Sara Browne...grinning evilly at me, taunting me and--OH GOD DEAN IT WAS HORRIBLE!" she exclaimed surrendering to emotion and sobbing uncontrollably.

Dean stood there helpless, not knowing what to do. But hearing her weep, lead Dean to do the only thing he could do. He held her.

"It's ok." Dean said thinking about his own experience. "I don't know what it is, but I'm gonna kill it. I promise you."

----

Sam slammed the laptop shut. "Dammit!" he exclaimed in frustration "How could there be nothing?!"

Sarah jumped at Sam's outburst. She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts, she hadn't realized he closed the laptop. "Sam, you didn't find anything?"

"No. How the hell can that be?!" Sam questioned pacing the room "How can there be nothing, when all of us dreamt something?" he asked

"Jade dreamed too?" inquired Sarah

Sam snapped "I don't know ok? But Dean did, so I'm almost sure she did as well."

Sarah said "Maybe we need to go to the library or--"

Sam snapped again "If the computer doesn't have it, neither will the library ok?"

Sarah withdrew "I'm sorry, I was only trying to help."

"Dammit, why did Dean have to run off on a whim like that?"

"Are you saying you don't want to be stuck with me? That I'm useless?" Sarah began, then defiantly said "I had a dream too, you know. You and Dean weren't the only two who did. It only confirms..." she trailed "Never mind."

Sam probed "What does it confirm?"

Sarah turned away, "Nothing at all. So what do we do now? Where do we look?"

Sam probed again "Sarah, what does it confirm?"

Sarah snapped "Nothing Sam. Now what do we do? Where do we go?"

Sam answered "We wait. To see if Dean finds something."

----

Dean huffed "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. How can there be nothing?"

There on the screen it said _No results for dream demon._

Jade came downstairs with a book in her hands. Dean knew what book that was. It was Jade's spellbook. She sat down on the sofa and opened it, Dean watched her leaf through it with ease. She read intently then pointed at a page. She looked up.

"I got something." she said.

Dean jumped up and sat beside her. "What is it?"

"It's not a demon. I mean it is. But its called a dream eater." Jade began

Dean leaned in "A dream eater feeds on a person's fears or desires. Desires? I wouldn't call that a desire." he said the last part incoherently, but Jade heard him

Jade looked at him in alarm "What? Your dream?"

"More like a nightmare." he muttered then continued reading "It can take shape of anything and will not stop until the dreamer is dead." Dean rolled his eyes "Oh great. It has to be death. But how do we kill it?"

Jade continued "It can only be killed in the dream."

Dean replied "How the hell are we supposed to do that? You know how dreams are..its our natural thing to jump out of your sleep. We can't kill something if we jump out of our sleep."

Jade muttered "There is a way to keep you asleep, until the dream is over."

Dean asked "And that is..."

"There is this herb, that induces sleep. It will keep you asleep for hours until it's defeated." Jade began "It's...passionflower."

"Passion..?" grinned Dean

"Flower." Jade said "Passionflower. It induces sleep."

"So does passion Jade. Whaddya say..?" Dean persisted

"Dean?" Jade said "Can you do me a favor?" she leaned in towards him

"Anything.." he trailed leaning in to meet her.

"Take a cold shower." she replied getting up and grabbing her car keys. "But before you do that, call Sam and let him know that he has to pick up passionflower and chamomile tea."

"Wo, where are you going?" he asked

"The apothecary." Jade answered "We have to kill this thing don't we?"

"Yeah, but I figure that we could wait till nightfall. Its still early."

"And do what in the meantime?" she asked and when she saw his grin, she rolled her eyes. "Forget I even asked." she replied

"Oh c'mon Jade. When?" he asked. He'd been so good these past months. Lord knows how many chicks he turned down in that time and now he was waiting for someone who was making him wait.

"Dean, let's kill this thing, then we'll talk.." Jade said

His eyes lit up "Right after we kill it?"

Jade shook her head "We'll talk later. Call Sam."

Jade exited the house and got in her car and let out baited breath. That was a close one. She was thisclose to giving into him. But with this dream eater roaming about, the last thing on Jade's mind was passion. She wanted that thing dead. She couldn't sleep another night, if that thing was out there.


	4. Going Under

**Chapter Four**

"Passionflower and chamomile?" inquired Sam

"That's what Jade said you need to pick up." replied Dean

"And this thing is a dream eater?" Sam repeated

"Dude, it was right there in Jade's spellbook. I saw it myself. This thing is old school evil." Dean remarked "When Jade gets back, we'll call you. But get the herbs."

"Ok. I'll talk to you later." Sam hung up and put on his coat.

Sarah looked up "Where are you going?" she asked begrudgingly

"To pick up passionflower and chammomile."

"Why would you pick up something like that?" she asked

"It's gonna help us kill the dream eater. The herbs are supposed to help us stay asleep long enough to kill it."  
"But that means you have to go back into your dream." Sarah replied

"Yeah. But it won't allow us to jump out of our sleep like we always do." Sam answered "Sarah, this has to be the way. There is no other way around it."

"Sam, how do you know that stuff is going to work?" Sarah snapped

"Because Jade said it would. It said so in her spellbook." Sam retorted, then realized he had said spellbook.

"Spellbook? Your telling me Jade is a real witch?!" Sarah exclaimed

"I thought you figured it out. With the astral projection,the gaelic spell and the telekinesis."

"Uh, I thought it was too much booze at the club." Sarah said, then continued "She's a real witch?"

"Yeah. She is. She found the dream eater in her spellbook. So we have to pick these herbs up."

"You're gonna just trust her?" Sarah answered defensively

Sam huffed "Yes. She saved our asses last week. Or did you forget about that?!"

Sarah got up and threw up her hands "Look I'm not in the mood to argue. I'm---tired..."

She buried her face in her hands.

Sam grabbed her hands and looked at her "Sarah, I'm tired too. But the only way we can stop these dreams, is by killing the thing that's doing it. If that means me going to sleep for a little while, so be it. But you have to trust me."

"I do." she answered softly

"Now are you gonna help me find this stuff or what?" he asked with a smile

"Yeah. let's go." Sarah said walking ahead of him towards the door averting her eye contact. She opened the door.

Sam closed it shut "You haven't finished telling me what you meant earlier."

"Now isn't the time Sam. We have to get the herbs and it may take awhile." Sarah replied still averting his gaze

"Not until you tell me what you wanted to tell me." Sam answered firmly

"Do you want to sleep tonight or what?" Sarah questioned irritated.

"Yeah."  
Sarah opened the door and finally looked at him "Then let's finish this and get the herbs."

Clearly, something in Sarah's dream was disturbing her greatly. Now if she would only tell Sam what it was.

----

"I am not drinking this." Dean said firmly pushing the cup away.

"Dean. It's the only way." Jade said pushing the cup back towards him.

"No..there has to be another way."

"Dean." she warned "Do you want to kill this thing or not?"

"Well if I have to drink that.." Dean began then huffed "Oh alright already." he grabbed the cup and sniffed then gagged. He went to sip it, but looked at Jade quizically "Where's your mug?"

Jade looked down at her empty hands "Uh.."

Dean put the mug down again "Whoa, you're gonna let me go in there alone?" he asked

"Well Sam is going in too. Sarah's gonna call me any minute to let me know when Sam's ready." she rambled. She had no intentions of going in. She couldn't see her parents again, in that---way. But she wasn't about to let Dean know.

"I know Sam is going in, but I asked about you." Dean said

"I'll uh, follow. You know to make sure you fall asleep safely. Then I'll follow." Jade said quickly, getting another mug and serving herself the steaming tea. "I think you should go lay down. If you fall asleep in this position you may..cramp up."

Dean's eyes lit up "So you want me to..lay down? Where?"

"Dean be serious. Your room." Jade answered and quickly exited the room.

Dean followed behind her up the stairs. "You know maybe should give this tea to the thing, it would probably kill it."

Jade half laughed "Ha,ha, no." she stopped in front of his room "Why are you so concerned if I'm going in with you guys? After all, you've been against me getting involved from the day we met." she raised her eyebrow, "Why are you so adamant?"

"What can I say? I have the confidence in you saving my ass for the umpteenth time."

"So you don't mind being upstaged by a witch?" she teased

_You've already bewitched me_, thought Dean grinning, then he shrugged "What would make you say that?"

Dean's cell phone rang.

"Sam." he said picking up. Under his breath, he mumbled, Bad timing Sammy. Real bad timing.

"Dude, Sarah's got the tea ready. Are you ready?"

Dean looked at Jade and answered "I'm always ready."

Jade rolled her eyes and headed into the room.

Dean followed. "Dude, did you smell this shit?" he asked

"Yeah..it stinks but we have to do this." Sam said

"I know, I know. Jade is going to drink the tea too. But I'm going in first."

Sam asked "Jade's coming?"

"Yeah. You have a problem with it?" asked Dean defensively.

"No. Not at all. Just that you've always had a huge problem with her.."

"Shut up." answered Dean. "You ready Sammy?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." breathed Sam

"Ok, I'll see you on the other side I guess." Dean said

"Yeah, the other side."

"Be careful little brother." Dean warned

"You too. Jade too."

With those words, Dean and Sam hung up. Unaware of what was going to happen.

Dean grabbed the tea and said "Here goes nothing." he chugged the mug and slammed the mug down. "I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch for making me drink that shit."

"Dean lay down." Jade urged "Try to relax."

Dean couldn't resist a grin. "I need help. Can you help me..relax?"

"Dean, please! Now is not the time." Jade yelled

"Ok ok.." Dean whispered "Jade, what are we gonna do for weapons?"

"You'll have to dream it." Jade said grabbing his wrist and checking his pulse

"Dream?" questioned Dean

"Yeah, dream."

Dean felt lightheaded. The tea was taking affect quickly, Jade wasn't kidding. He looked at her and said "I'll see you later.."

Jade nodded "Yeah, I'll see you later." she paused. She hated lying to him. But she couldn't go back into her dream not even for him. "Be careful."

Dean nodded and began slurring in his speech. "Jade you think, you could..."

"Could what Dean?"

"Kiss me before I go und--" he asked, but did not finish. He was fast asleep.

"Dean?" Jade called "Dean?" she stared at him for a moment and whispered "I'm sorry I can't. I just can't." Jade leaned in and kissed him.

If he didn't make it out, she would never forgive herself.

---

"Sarah, no." replied Sam

"But Jade's going..why can't I?" she asked

"Its too dangerous."

"So your saying that Jade can go..because she's a witch and I can't go because I'm normal?" Sarah questioned defensively

"Jade has her powers. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I can handle myself." Sarah snapped, then realized "You don't want me to go. Why don't you say that?"

"Sarah, please.."

"Fine." she said putting her hands up.

Sam took a sip of the tea and gagged. "Oh man, Dean wasn't kidding. This tastes like shit." He finished the rest of the tea and laid down. "Sarah, I just want you to be safe. You understand that don't you?"

Sarah nodded, "I do. Be careful."

Sam stretched and began nodding off. "Wish me luck." he mumbled as he went into slumber.

"Good luck Sam." Sarah whispered grabbing his hand. She was startled by the phone ringing. She picked up. "Hello?"

"Sarah, its me. Dean's asleep, what about Sam?" spoke Jade on the other end.

Sarah's eyes widened "Jade? I thought.."

"No, I'm not going in." Jade answered flatly "Is Sam asleep?"

"Yeah.." Sarah continued "But Sam said.."

"I--have to stay here and monitor Dean. I can't do that if I'm asleep." replied Jade quickly. She didn't like lying to Sarah either. But she had no other choice.

"What do we do now Jade?" Sarah inquired

"Now, we just wait and see." Jade answered "Call me if anything happens, and whatever you do, don't fall asleep."

Sarah looked at the extra mug on the table and bit her lip.


	5. All about Dean

**a/n: as always reading and reviewing is greatly appreciated..**

**Chapter Five**

Dean's eyes opened and he looked around. He was sitting in Jade's living room. Wait, wasn't he in his room before--?

"Aw, Christ, that shit worked..." he mumbled, getting up.

"Sam?" he called out.

No answer.

"Sammy!!"

Again no answer.

Dean rolled his eyes. Sam probably wasn't asleep yet. He decided to try Jade,

"Hey, Jade!"

No answer from her either.

Dean rolled his eyes again and yelled in a fake Spanish accent,

"Hey, Lucy, I'm home!"

Instead of receiving a reply, the sound of a baby's wails rang through the elder Winchester's ears.

"...the hell?" he raised an eyebrow as he followed the baby's wails up the stairs. What the hell was a baby doing in Jade's boarding house? And where the hell was everybody else?

Dean stopped in front of a closed door. The wails were even louder, they must've been coming from inside. Dean rested a hand on the doorknob, feeling a strange sense of deja vu. He felt like he was here before. Where was Jade, dammit? Where was Sam?

He swung open the door to see a crib. A baby's crib.

Was he babysitting?

Whoa, Dean Winchester did not babysit.

Dean slowly walked into the room until he saw the baby lying in the crib. It was a girl. She was wearing pink. She had green eyes. Dean shrugged. She was a cute baby. If he didn't know any better, he'd say she was related to him or something.

The baby stopped wailing, and reached chubby hands up to him, mumbling, "Da...da..."

Dean raised an eyebrow, then offered a finger, "Uh..."

Something dripped onto the baby's forehead.

On instinct, Dean wiped it off, and examined it. It was--

--crap.

Dean knew where the hell he was now.

He shut his eyes. _Wake up...c'mon, Dean..._

He remembered the tea.

_Damn that shit tea!_

Despite his efforts, it seemed his body had a mind of its own as his head slowly moved upward.

_No, look down, look down, get the hell out of here, find Sam..._

---

Dean twitched in his sleep.

Jade jumped. She stood there, paralyzed as she watched his eyes move but not open.

He was dreaming.

His eyebrows furrowed, he looked distraught.

Jade swallowed.

_Dean, what the hell are you dreaming about...?_

---

Despite the hunter's best efforts, Dean looked up to see none other than Jade, plastered to the ceiling, blood dripping from her stomach.

"Jade?!" he yelled.

The flames appeared, and the baby started wailing again.

"No!!!" he yelled as he grabbed the baby. He headed out of the room and noticed a boy standing there, rubbing his eyes, "What's going on?" he heard the boy ask.

Without even thinking, Dean handed the baby over to the boy and said, "Take your sister outside as fast as you can, and don't look back! Now, Johnny, go!"

As the boy ran off, Dean frowned in confusion. Where the hell did that little monologue come from?

He turned to see the flames engulfed the entire room completely. Dean shielded his eyes as he tried to get a better view of Jade, perhaps she was still alive.

"Jade! No!" he yelled again.

Falling debris landed inches away from him. Dean backed away, only to fall backwards in an entirely different environment.

---

He twitched again.

Jade widened her eyes. It looked like he fell or something.

She glanced at the half-full cup of tea.

Slowly, she reached towards it, but upon remembering her nightmare, she drew back and kept an eye on Dean.

"Dean, you'd better get out of there alive," she muttered, "otherwise...I'll kill you.


	6. A Familiar Face

**Chapter Six**

Again, Sam found himself surrounded in fog. "Dean?" he called out. No answer.

"Uh, Jade?"

Again no answer.

Sam sighed. Great. Now here he was, all by himself, and the dream eater could've been anywhere.

"Sam--!"

Sam turned upon hearing a female voice call out to him, "Jade, is that you?!" he yelled, his voice echoing in the mist.

"--you--Sam--what--!"

"Huh?" he yelled again, "Jade?!"

"All--your--!"

Sam tried to make out what--whoever it was--was saying. "Who's there?" he demanded.

"_It's all your fault._"

Sam froze. Damn, that tea worked.

A hand grabbed him by the shoulder. Quickly, Sam turned and fell backwards upon seeing a blonde girl in a white dress.

---

Sarah watched Sam twitch in his sleep. What was he dreaming about?

Sarah was anxious. She stared at the other mug of tea.

Finally, temptation and determination won as she grabbed it and said, "Hell, I'm not just sitting here while he might be dying!"

She took a sip.

---

Sam felt his heart skip a beat. She looked so real. She didn't look like she was dead. Sam couldn't even find the strength to get up as he spoke, barely above a whisper,

"J--Jess?"

"Why, Sammy?" she asked him, staring down at him. Her face showed no expression, only her voice seemed to show emotion. She was angry,

"Why did you leave me alone--to die?"

Sam couldn't bring himself to speak. Images flashed through his mind of the night he found her body. Plastered on the ceiling, horror in her eyes, then the entire room engulfed in flames, just like when Mom--

"And then you think you can be slick, huh? Moving on with some--rich, fashionable, kind--_tramp _that matches you in your wits?! How could you do this to me, Sammy?!" Tears brimmed in Jessica's eyes, "I _loved _you, Sammy. You _lied _to me. You were _unfaithful. _How could you?"

"I--I--!" Sam shook his head.

"SHUT UP! I don't even want to _hear _you talk! Just leave me alone! Go ahead, leave me alone like you did the last time...and you'll never see me again!" She turned away, burying her face in her hands.

"Jess, I--!" Again Sam couldn't bring himself to speak. His mind was torn. His heart was torn. He got up, heading towards her to comfort her, until an image of Sarah came into his mind. Then, his last dream.

Reality came back.

Sam reached into his pocket as anger flowed through him, and he held up a gun, clicking it.

Slowly, Jess turned around, horror in her eyes. "Sam?" she inquired.

Sam tried his best not to cry as he clicked his gun again, "You're not Jess," he said angrily.

"Sam, just listen to m--!"

"Shut the hell up, Jess wouldn't say such things!" Sam yelled, "Jessica would've wanted me to be happy! She wasn't that kind of--you even _think _about playing with that--!" Again he clicked the gun.

Jess' eyes brimmed with tears as a hand rested upon her heart, "You would shoot your one true love?" she asked softly.

Sam's hand began to tremble.

She sniffled, "Well, if that's what you believe, then--shoot me, Sammy. Go ahead."

Sam tried his best. He really did. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, a new voice was heard in the distance,

"Sam?!"

His eyes widened.

The dream eater couldn't take on more than one form.

_Why the hell did Sarah drink the tea?!?!_

Sam turned around to see if Sarah was behind him. She was not there.

He turned back.

Jess was gone.

Sam began running through the fog.

He knew the dream eater had picked a more vulnerable victim.


	7. Vulnerable

**Chapter Seven**

"Sam? Where are you?" Sarah yelled as she ran through the fog. Man, that tea worked remarkably quickly. But where was Sam? Dean? Jade?

"Sam?!?!" Sarah yelled again.

"Sarah."

Sarah jumped and whirled around to see none other than Sam standing there.

Sarah sighed, "Aw, Sam, I've been looking everywhere for y--!"

"Why did you drink it?" his voice spoke in a deadly low tone.

Sarah stopped, "W--Sam, I--!"

"Don't. Don't say anything." he shook his head, "I didn't even want you interfering."

"Why?" Sarah asked, "Because it's too--!"

Again Sam cut her off,

"Because I wanted to be with Jess!"

Sarah froze. The blood rushing in her veins turned to ice. "J--Jess?" she asked, her voice frozen.

"Yeah, Jess. The girl that I _love._" Sam snapped.

Oh, no. Here it was again. Sarah felt her heart begin to shatter. Just like her last dream...only this time, she wasn't waking up anytime soon.

Sam began walking around her as she fell to her knees, staring at the ground, unable to look at him,

"You know, I was gonna _marry _her. Until she _died. _Then you had to interfere. You had to be all desperate, and tell me your pathetic little life story. I didn't even _like _you in that way. Hell, I don't like you at all. You're whiny, you're useless, you're pathetic. Just pathetic."

Sarah's tears had long since been falling, but she realized she was crying until after he said those horrible things. "N--no, you're lying, you're--!" she couldn't even get a sentence out.

"I don't love you, Sarah Blake. I'm in love with Jessica Moore." Sam snapped, looking down upon her. He knelt down to her level and took her chin in his hand. He lifted her face up until she met his heartless gaze.

"Just look at you. Crying like a baby. It's so pathetic." he chuckled.

Two of Sarah's tears fell onto his hand. Her mind replayed the first time they met. He seemed so sincere, why would he play games with her like that? Why would he be so...?

"Sarah?!?!"

Her eyes snapped open. She didn't even realize she shut her eyes. She looked past the Sam staring at her, and she heard the voice again.

"Sarah?!?! Where are you?!?!"

Sarah almost laughed in relief. It was Sam. It was the real Sam.

Her eyes widened.

If Sam was trying to find her....then who was she facing?

Slowly, Sarah met the eyes of the dream eater in its true form.

Sarah's eyes widened and she let out a scream. However, it wasn't an ordinary one. Instead, she ended up crying out a name,

"SAM!!! SAM, HELP ME!"


	8. Mind Games

**Chapter Eight**

Dean was on a bed.

There were candles, music playing, and Dean was utterly confused.

Wasn't he just in a flaming room, where Jade was--?

"Dean?"

Dean sat up to see none other than Jade, alive and dressed in her black lace lingerie. He raised an eyebrow, although part of him was relieved she was all right, "Jade? But--but I thought--!"

Jade pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him, "Shh. There's no need for words now, Dean."

Now if Dean wasn't dreaming, he'd be grinning like an idiot. But no, he had to keep his eyes and ears open, but--

"Jade...you're acting weird. C'mon, we gotta find Sammy."

Just as he was about to get up, Jade shoved him back down on the bed, "We can find him. We have all the time in the world." Her hands traveled to his chest. "For now, it's just you, me, and conveniently, a bed. What do you say, handsome?"

Dean's eyebrows furrowed. He slowly moved back, "Jade, what the hell's up with you, come on, we need to find Sam--!"

Dean couldn't say any more, for Jade kissed him right on the lips. Normally, he would've complied, but Dean was worried, and this was a job. He pulled away and moved backwards, "Jade....the hell?" he asked.

Jade pouted, "You don't find me attractive?" she demanded.

Dean shrugged, "Well, hey, I do, but right now--!"

Jade threw her hands up as she began to cry, "Oh, all you think about is your job, which isn't even a job!" She got up and buried her face in her hands, "You don't even care about me, you hate me, you hate me..."

Dean rolled his eyes as he got up, "Come on, Jade, I don't hate you."

"But you do!" she whirled around and Dean could see tears streaming down her face, "I can see it in your eyes! Don't think I can't read you, Dean Winchester, because I _can!_"

Dean raised an eyebrow. She totally got that whole line from a soap opera. He just knew it. Maybe from _Days of Our Lives_.

Jade apparently read his expression wrong, because she backed away and pointed an accusing finger at him, "Oh, but it isn't about the hunting job, it's about that girl!" she yelled.

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"Don't play dumb! That girl! What was her name--oh, Cassie!"

Dean flinched as Jade yelled,

"You have one night stands with her, don't you?! You play me with her! You see her behind my back, don't you?!?! ANSWER ME, YOU CHEATING BASTARD!"

Dean widened his eyes, "J--Jade, I haven't talked to Cassie since--!"

Jade gasped, "OH, SO THERE _IS _A GIRL NAMED CASSIE! I KNEW IT! YOU LIAR! YOU DON'T LOVE ME! NOT THE WAY I LOVE YOU!"

Dean backed away until he was against the wall, "J--Jade, I didn't--I--I--!"

Reality struck.

Dean narrowed his eyes, "Wait a sec."

He held up a gun that was resting upon the nightstand.

"You son of a bitch," he said angrily.

Jade regarded him with hurt eyes, "What did you call me?"

Dean smirked, "You don't think I can see through you? You're not Jade."

"How dare you?!?!" she yelled.

Dean fired.

The dream eater changed to its true form and escaped before the bullet could hit it. Dean swore. He was so close to killing that damn thing. And he was worried as all hell. Where the hell was the real Jade?

---

Dean looked pretty pissed off.

Jade even heard him mention her name...and another one as well.

_Jade, Cassie..._

Who was Cassie?

Tears brimmed in her eyes.

So she _was _just a one night stand after all.

---

Dean stormed out of the room, only to find himself in a fog.

"Aw, great," he mumbled, "more nightmares."

The door closed behind him as he began to wander in the fog.

He tried calling out again,

"Sam? Jade? Hey!! Where are you guys? Come on, you can't leave me here by myself! Sammy!!!"

Dean smirked and tried something,

"Sammy's wearin' ladies' underwear!"

"Dean?!?!"

Hey, it worked.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled, "Sam!"

"Dude!" Sam emerged from the fog. He looked worried.

"Hey, what's up?" Dean asked.

"Sarah. She drank the tea."

"She what?" his eyes widened.

Sam nodded, "And now she's stuck, and I can't find her. You seen Jade?"

Dean frowned, "You haven't seen her either?"

Sam sighed, "Crap. First no Jade, now Sarah?"

"Come on, we gotta find Sarah, then." said Dean, running, Sam following closely behind him. As they ran, Dean asked,

"Hey, uh, you remember when I put Nair in your shampoo, right?"

"I'm gonna kill you for that."

"Good, then it's really you, Sammy. Good one. Real good one." he grinned.


End file.
